


Causal Complexity

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, alfred es un moñas increíble, y agoney también aunque quiere aparentar que no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: -Pero mira las ideas que tienes.-Pero es eso, ¿no?-Sí, sí, va por ahí. Aunque - Alfred parece dudar pero al final sonríe mirando a Agoney con una ternura imposible en sus ojos - a mí se me había ocurrido un ejemplo más... romántico.





	Causal Complexity

**Author's Note:**

> Mi única excusa es que esta idea se me ocurrió estudiando estos temas y con muy pocas horas de sueño encima. Perdón por la posible intoxicación de azúcar.
> 
> [Publicado también en Wattpad]

_Causalidad compleja: múltiples causas producen el mismo resultado final, tanto independiente como interactivamente. Por lo tanto, diferentes antecedentes tienen la misma posibilidad de llevar a un mismo resultado final._

 

-¿Puedes parar de repetir eso en voz alta? Que ya te lo sabes todo, Alfred.

El catalán terminó de escribir una nota en el margen de sus apuntes antes de girar en la silla de escritorio hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Agoney. El canario se encontraba en la cama y lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa por encima de su teléfono móvil.

-Lo siento. ¿Estoy siendo muy molesto?

Agoney puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el móvil junto a él sobre el colchón para acomodarse mejor contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Claro que no molestas, amor. Pero es que ya te has aprendido la exposición de principio a fin. No te machaques más, no te hace bien.

-Puede que tengas razón…

-Usualmente la tengo – le picó Agoney con una risita traviesa antes de volver a tomar su móvil.

Alfred rió como cada vez que Agoney decía algo medianamente chistoso, negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a fijarse en sus notas. Luego de un rápido vistazo decidió hacer caso a su novio y acompañarle en la cama. Alfred notó como Agoney le regalaba una sonrisa al notar que se quitaba los zapatos. Una vez que estuvo sentado sobre sus rodillas junto al canario, tocó su hombro un par de veces para ganar su atención. Los dos se hicieron muecas para intentar que el otro riera primero y, como de costumbre, Alfred fue quien perdió soltando una gran carcajada que contagió a Agoney al momento.

Cuando ambos muchachos recuperaron el aliento Alfred tomó una de las manos de Agoney entre las suyas y habló aún un poco agitado:

-¿Estabas escuchando algo de lo que estudiaba?

Agoney frunció un poco la nariz e inclinó la cabeza. Jugaba distraídamente con los dedos de Alfred intentando recordar las palabras que el catalán había estado repitiendo los últimos treinta minutos.

-Algo del destino, ¿no? – Alfred rió y asintió un poco.

-Sip, algo así. Hablaba de las causalidades complejas y de la equifinalidad – Alfred se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, alzando las manos para empezar a gesticular con más énfasis por lo que Agoney supo que se trataba de algo importante para su novio. – Básicamente significa que un mismo resultado puede provenir de distintos orígenes. En plan, que aunque los factores que llevan a ese resultado final cambien, la organización del universo, o el destino, o lo que sea, harán que el resultado siga siendo el mismo.

-Creo… que te he entendido.

Alfred miró a Agoney con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Observó con atención el rostro de su novio y finalmente acomodó sus gafas antes de replicar:

-No pareces convencido.

Agoney le aguantó la mirada seria no más de cinco segundos antes de explotar en carcajadas. Alfred pronto se sumó a las risas, no sin antes golpear levemente el hombro de su novio.

-Ven aquí – Agoney abrió los brazos invitando a Alfred a que se acomodara entre sus piernas. En un instante el catalán se encontró rodeado por los protectores brazos de Agoney, quien beso con ternura su cuello. – Venga, explícamelo de nuevo a ver si ahora lo pillo.

-No te preocupes, era sólo algo que me pareció curioso – Alfred se acomodó sobre el pecho de Agoney y buscó una de sus manos para envolver con las suyas. – Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con Nerea que hace mucho que no me hablas de ella.

Agoney suspiró y posó sus labios en la frente de Alfred. Llevaban más de un año juntos y el canario aún tenía que convencer a su novio casi diariamente de que escucharle hablar sobre las cosas que le apasionaban era una de sus actividades favoritas, aunque a veces le costara entenderle.

-Alfred…

-¿Hm?

Alfred buscó el rostro de Agoney y se estiró un poco para besar brevemente su barbilla. Agoney soltó una risa floja y aprovechó que Alfred estaba distraído para pellizcar ligeramente su cintura. El catalán saltó de la sorpresa entre los brazos de su novio causando en los dos un nuevo ataque de risa.

-Vamos, Alfred, que sé que querías decirme algo más – Agoney acomodó a Alfred en sus brazos de forma que el catalán estuviera acurrucado contra su pecho, sus manos tomando con firmeza la camiseta de Agoney y las piernas de los dos entrelazadas.

-No era nada importante, en serio – Soltó una pequeña risa y luego aún más suave –. Una moñería sin más.

Agoney emitió un sonido grave mostrando su descontento con la última afirmación del catalán. Acarició su cabello lentamente mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras.

-Gatito, que a mí me encantan tus moñerías.

Una nueva risita se escapó del pecho de Alfred ante el uso del apodo cariñoso, aquél que Agoney solo usaba cuando deseaba convencerle de algo. Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos más para disfrutar de los mismos de su novio antes de incorporarse. Terminó cara a cara con Agoney sentado sobre sus piernas y las manos de ambos entrelazadas entre ellos.

-Como era esto entonces de las causas complejas y el destino – Agoney sonrió alentadoramente y disfrutó ver la chispa de alegría en los ojos de Alfred.

-Causalidad compleja – aclara el catalán antes de meterse de lleno a la explicación –. Es básicamente la idea de que todas las cosas que nos ocurren tienen varias causas, varias acciones que nos llevan a ese resultado. ¿Me sigues? – Agoney asintió y esperó que su novio continuara. – Pues entonces, como todas esas causas funcionan juntas, si alguna falla igualmente las otras causas te llevarían al mismo resultado final. Es decir, que no puedes escapar de ese destino.

Agoney se tomó un par de segundos para sopesar lo que Alfred acababa de explicar. En el proceso recuperó las manos de su novio que se habían librado para acompañar con gestos su pequeña lección. El rostro del canario se iluminó cuando creyó encajar las ideas.

-Sería algo como cuando salvan a alguien de ahogarse, por ejemplo, pero en camino al hospital tienen un accidente de coche y muere igualmente. En plan, evidentemente, ese era el día de partir de esa persona. ¿Algo así?

Alfred intenta aguantar la risa ante la ocurrencia de Agoney pero finalmente falla y termina negando con la cabeza entre carcajadas que pronto le contagia al canario.

-Pero mira las ideas que tienes.

-Pero es eso, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, va por ahí. Aunque – Alfred parece dudar pero al final sonríe mirando a Agoney con una ternura imposible en sus ojos – a mí se me había ocurrido un ejemplo más… romántico.

-¿Cuál?

-Pensaba que si nosotros estábamos destinados a encontrarnos lo habríamos hecho de todas formas. Aunque no hubieras ido nunca al bar con Miriam, aunque yo no hubiera tocado esa noche porque tenía un final al día siguiente, aunque Amaia no hubiera estado allí para decirme que le echara cojones y te pidiera tu número –Se interrumpió para reír un poco ante el recuerdo y Agoney aprovechó ese momento para acariciarle la mejilla. – Imagino que nos habríamos encontrado igual: en la uni, otra noche en el bar, en la biblioteca… No sé, me niego a creer que hay un universo, una realidad paralela en la que no tengo la suerte de ser tu novio, Ago.

Antes de que Alfred se diera cuenta, Agoney había tomado su rostro con ambas manos y había unido sus labios en un beso tierno pero a la vez desesperado. El canario quería poner en aquél beso todas las palabras que él no sabía hilar como sí lo hacia su novio, necesitaba que Alfred entendiera que lo quería tanto que las emociones rebosaban su pecho y evitaban que las palabras salieran de su boca.  Cuando finalmente la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse, Agoney mantuvo las manos en las mejillas de Alfred para que no pudiera apartarse. Los dos aún tenían los ojos cerrados cuando unieron sus frentes y suspiraron al unísono.

-Eres un gilipollas y te encanta hacerme llorar, ¿verdad?

Alfred abrió un poco los ojos y logró enfocar el rostro de Agoney lo suficiente para percibir las lágrimas que rodaban silenciosas por su tez tostada hasta perderse en su barba. Subió sus manos para limpiarlas con cuidado, acariciando luego sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-Un poco sí, la verdad – admitió finalmente con una risa traviesa causando que Agoney riera antes de unir sus labios en un corto beso.

-Te amo, gatito.

-Y yo. Mucho.

Alfred lo atrajo para besarle nuevamente y dejó que Agoney le recostara con ternura en el colchón, disfrutando de que el destino hubiese decidido poner al canario en su camino.


End file.
